whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Moth
Killer Moth, born Drury Walker, was everything you didn't want to see in a Batman villain. More importantly, he died. Not early enough, but he died anyway. Drury Walker became obsessed with the Batman at a young age and went insane trying to become the Killer Moth, one of the many criminal wannabes of Gotham City. After being released from prison for tax fraud, Walker assumed the identity of Cameron van Cleer, a millionaire philanthropist and friend of Bruce Wayne. As the Killer Moth was spawned, another "tragic" tale was as well. Through boozing, drugs, partying and prostitutes, the Killer Moth beat the odds... of not being killed on day one of his criminal career by Batman. But yeah, he did die. After experimenting with a powerful drug named "Charaxes", Killer Moth grew further insane and became a giant, beastly creature and eventually killed himself, doing a major favor for mankind. Biography Early life Drury Walker was born to Saint Richard the Perverse and El Dirty Sanchez on February 30th, 1951. Tragically, at the age of minus seven months, his parents were murdered in an alleyway by Ernie Chill, member of the infamous Sesame Street. After being saved by the police, Walker was forced to live on the cold, harsh streets of Gotham City, hearing stories about how his parents were trying to clean up Gotham before their deaths by putting a brothel on the corner of every street. Unfortunately, they only installed two before their murders so Drury was only ever able to get a small taste of the prostitutesPun not intended.. Nonetheless, he did his best to track down any hookers he could find. One night at the age of fifteen while searching for said hookers, Walker came across a beautiful woman dressed in tons of makeup and purple clothing. After trying to proposition her, Drury found out that this beautiful woman was none other than the Joker, who immediately tried to sharpen Walker's pencil. Before he was able to do so however, the boy was saved by a caped crusader named Batman. Fascinated with this masked vigilante, Drury Walker dedicated himself to becoming just like his idol. After receiving many dreams involving what was to become of himself, the boy left his urine-covered clothes behind and began assembling his ultimate array of weapons, armor and vehicles. Unlike Batman however, Drury was not a billionaire and had to make budget cuts to such objects until he could build his stash of money up. Donning a used moth costume he stole from an adult bookstore, Drury became Killer Moth. In five weeks, Walker had built his secret-hideout using a cardboard box he picked up at a pickle factory and stored his weapon. The hideout, which he named the Mothcave, adorned a small "Home, Sweet Home" sign on the front of the door/flap. To him, the Mothcave was perfect. Walker also built a variety (two) weapons using a toothpick and a dead lobster he found at the peer. However, one thing was missing: the Mothmobile. College — Prison Drury Walker began working as a bug-zapper tester for a large bug-repellent company that we cannot mention due to legal reasons so he could build up enough money to build the Mothmobile until realizing that in order to make the real money, he had to go to college first. Setting his sights on Gotham Community College, Drury found college life too difficult so he immediately dropped out. Having no where else to turn, Walker joined as one of Sesame Street's minions, not realizing that they were the very people that killed his parents. But again to his sorrow, he was kicked out of the gang for being illiterate having never completed college. Because of this, one of the gang's members, Elmo, began his torture on the young man, tickling him evilly. Before Drury could be killed though, he was able to escape. Walker weighed his choices, knowing that Sesame Street would always be looking for him. One choice was to leave for another planet and fall in love with the queen of the pigs while later being assassinated by a cyborg bounty hunter paid for by one of the bodyguards of the queen, or assume a new identity and start out fresh. While very tempted to go fall in love with the queen, Drury decided start out fresh by falsifying information on his taxes, thereby soon becoming rich. However, the plan failed and Walker was arrested. Serving time for his tax fraud, Drury Walker refused to use his actual name, only identifying himself by his prison number; 234026. While being held, Walker became obsessed with the Batman once again. He became mentally insane, praying every night the dark knight would come rescue him. No such rescue ever took place. By the time Drury turned twenty-five years of age, he was released from the prison, assuming the identity of Cameron van Cleer, a millionaire philanthropist while at the same time coming into wealth after murdering one of Gotham's richest citizens and taking his money. The Killer Moth's time had come. Building the Mothmobile — Battling Batman .]] Using his new wealth, van Cleer built exactly what he had been wanting to build for years: the Mothmobile. With it, he could then officially don the Killer Moth identity, something which he now nicknamed the "Anti-Batman", and spread havoc across Gotham City. After completing the vehicle, the first thing Killer Moth did was rob a local comic book store. What he didn't anticipate was the fact that the day was Free Comic Book Day. Killer Moth managed to run off with a She-Hulk Issue #163 which he later sold on eBay for an amazingly low amount to Bruce Wayne. Little did van Cleer know, Wayne was none other than Batman himself. Still, van Cleer felt some sort of... "attraction" to Bruce. And not that kind of attraction either. Something almost magnetic. Cameron hand-delivered the issue to Wayne and the two established a friendship as fellow millionaires. The second night as Killer Moth, van Cleer still had no luck. Moth attempted to rob a casino. He somehow managed to walk out with less money than when he walked in. Cameron realized he had to do something huge to gain the Caped Crusader's attention. While driving back to the Mothcave to ponder his choices, the Mothmobile crashed into Bruce Wayne's Lamborghini, demolishing it, infuriating Wayne. While Killer Moth offered his insurance card and details on how to contact him, that wasn't enough for Wayne. Bruce slipped off for several minutes, suddenly returning later as Batman. Moth and the Batman began a climactic battle between each other on the Gotham Bridge, with Killer Moth eventually plunging hundreds of feet into the river beneath, assumed dead by Batman. However, little did the dark knight know, Killer Moth had flown to safety before his presumed death. Flying back to the Mothcave, van Cleer already devised his next plan against the Batman. Rebirth — Partying While no living criminal took him seriously, Killer Moth, now donning a new and improved costume, was hellbent on proving himself worthy of becoming one of Gotham's most infamous adversaries. Still, it was Cameron van Cleer could do to resist a drink of liquor. Cameron became a partying boozer, hanging out in some of Gotham's most famous nightclubs. It was at these clubs that van Cleer established his own criminal organization, "the Misfits", along with some of the other coolness-lacking villains. With this group, Moth planned the kidnapping of Gotham's most famous citizen, Bruce Wayne, in an attempt to gain Batman's attention, leading up to the vigilante's death. However, the Joker, Penguin, Riddler and Catwoman were doing the same thing out on Gotham's harbor. Of course the Misfits didn't realize this and Killer Moth was shot by Aunt Harriet, Dick Grayson's aunt, as soon as he set foot on Wayne's land. Rushed to the hospital, Killer Moth suffered amnesia for several weeks. After being released, van Cleer soon became addicted to pain killers, forwarding his downward spiral. Partying became the central part of Cameron's life. Death While taking some roofies one night with Bane, Killer Moth was handed a new drug that had just recently been developed called "Charaxes". Immediately after taking the item, Killer Moth was transformed into a beastly creature resembling a moth. Perhaps this was the time that Killer Moth was to get his revenge? Moth's next encounter with Batman turned out to be rather short, as the creature was only able to lay eggs in the Batman's head before being smashed onto a wall by Robin using a fly-swatter. While not dead, Killer Moth was seriously injured. Cameron returned home as the effects of Charaxes slowly wore off. Over the next few days, Killer Moth consumed more Charaxes than a person should be allowed to have. In a very strange state, Cameron van Cleer opted to commit insecticide at the age of twenty-eight. Legacy in a re-enactment from the E! True Hollywood Story of Killer Moth.]] Mourned by few, Killer Moth was derided, mocked and scorned for years after his death until everyone forgot about him. Bane was arrested several weeks later along with Mary-Kate Olsen. Olsen, who had been charged with supplying the Charaxes to Moth, was cleared of all charges several days later, despite refusing to cooperate with the police. It remains unknown if she had any involvement with the death. It was, however, confirmed that he sold his coctume and most of his gear to Abner Jenkins A memorial was placed in the nightclub Cameron van Cleer attended most by his buddies, Danny Bonaduce, Matthew McConaughey and Angela Lansbury. Behind the scenes Killer Moth was recently ranked the "number one reason I stopped reading Batman comics a long time ago" by . Notes and references Category:Sufferers of workplace bullying Category:Things that made Bob Kane cry Category:Things that make Dick Grayson giddy Category:Males Category:Batman stuff